Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
One power-saving control unit automatically controls a reference elapsed time for causing itself to switch from a normal mode to a power-saving mode based on a time log that records the time points when operations were done.
Another print apparatus specifies the number of times of print job per time slot, and sets an elapsed time to switch from the normal mode to the power-saving mode based on the number of times of print jobs.